Double Trouble
by Twisted Luck
Summary: AU Based off of Allen The Musician's "Reincarnation" During the Winter War, many Shinigami died, including 10th division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ten years later, Toshiro's soul was reborn and split in half, resulting in the twins, Shiro and Shiori.
1. Taicho

Chapter 1 – Taichou

A/N- I'm back! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to write this.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, I just like to borrow the characters and play with them for my own amusement.

This is based off of Allen the Musician's Reincarnation. She owns the idea. The plot is mostly mine...

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were walking down towards their picnic spot by the river. He moved to put his arm around his wife, but she shrugged it off and stopped walking. Ichigo turned to look at her and found Rukia staring past him, violet eyes wide, "Ichigo look!"

Ichigo turned to look at what had caught his wife's eye and gasped. Behind a tall iron fence and in front of a large brick building, was a familiar looking boy, wearing a tattered red tee shirt and ripped jeans, who looked to be about the age of three. White hair and teal eyes brought to Ichigo's mind an image of the late captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Suddenly another child, a girl this time, wearing a worn purple dress decorated with faded red flowers, ran up behind the boy and put her small hand in his. There was a very eerie similarity between the two. The only way to tell them apart seemed to be their hair length. At this point a very stern middle-aged woman came out of the building yelling, "HEY! GET YOUR ASSES BACK INSIDE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEA-" The screeching woman noticed the couple standing outside of the fence. Suddenly she was all smiles, "Well, well! A customer!" she mumbled to herself as shooed the children inside. Then she proceeded to run toward the pair standing outside her orphanage. "Would you like to adopt a child?" she asked them in a sickly sweet voice.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, purple eyes pleading. Making up his mind Ichigo looked at the creepy woman and said, "My wife and I would like to know about those two children."

The woman looked shocked, "The twins? I don't know about that. We just got them yesterday. They don't talk and we don't know their names."

"That's ok," Ichigo replied, completely serious, "We could name them ourselves. When she saw them, my wife told me that she fell in love with them. Please don't tell me I have to break her heart."

The woman frowned and motioned for the couple to follow her inside. They followed her into the building, down a couple of hallways, up a flight of stairs and into an office. She motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of her desk. "Now," the woman started in a businesslike tone, "First you have to fill out this paperwork, while I go get the children."

Ichigo groaned. It was well known that the captain of the fifth squad hated paperwork. "Fine. I'll do it. It's not like I don't do all of yours anyway," Rukia's irritated voice rang out in response to the look on his face and the long sigh, she continued with a perplexed tone in her voice. "Now what should we call them?"

"Toshiro for the boy, and we'll call him Shiro. For the girl... um..." he trailed off, thinking. Rukia laughed. "What?" he asked.

"I can see the smoke from your ears because your brain is being used for the first time in a long time. We should name her Shiori," Rukia said as she turned her face back to the large amount of paperwork.

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed a few seconds later, as he realized that she had insulted him.

After fifteen minutes had passed the paperwork was completely finished and the woman came in with the two children. She gave Shiori to Rukia and dumped Shiro into Ichigo's lap. The woman was telling them about the needs of the twins when Shiro started coughing. He was squirming around, so Ichigo put him down. The boy immediately doubled over and spit up blood all over Ichigo's shoes. Both of his new parents looked at him in alarm, Shiori covered her eyes with her hands, and Shiro looked at Ichigo, hand over his mouth with blood trailing down between his small fingers, eyes wide with shock. Shiro proceeded to run into a corner, curl up in a little ball and was shaking wildly in fear. Ichigo got up and walked over to the small child. Believing he was about to be hit, Shiro curled up tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. Ichigo gently reached down and picked him up. When he had a gentle, but firm, grip on the boy, Ichigo lifted his shirt up, revealing a mass of injuries, including hand print shaped bruises both large and small. "Check her," Ichigo said to his wife. Rukia did, but all she found was a small, light hand shaped bruise on Shiori's cheek. Ichigo looked at the woman, who was still sitting with her mouth wide open from shock, and told her that Rukia would complete the adoptions, while he went to get the boy to a doctor. The woman nodded dumbly.

Ichigo ran to his father's clinic, being very careful not to hurt the boy he was holding in his arms. When he got there he kicked the door open. If anyone asked him about it later, his hands were full… "DAD!!" Ichigo yelled as loud as he could, "DAD, I'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!"

A minute later, Isshin Kurosaki ran down his stairs with a very irritated look on his face. Then he saw the child Ichigo was holding. "What happened?" he asked, his irritation replaced by worry.

"I dunno. He was fine one moment, and the next, he was vomiting blood on my shoes," Ichigo said.

Without saying another word, Isshin took the boy from Ichigo's hands and went into the clinic. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He was extremely worried about his son, but he knew if he went back to help, he'd only get in his father's way. So he sat down on a chair and waited.

About an hour later, Isshin walked out of the back room, the sleeping boy in his arms. "How is he?" Ichigo asked, not waiting for his father to speak.

"He had an extensive amount of injuries for a child of his age. He probably had one of his parents beating him, as well as being bullied by some children. But he will be fine." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before Isshin asked, "Who is this child?"

Ichigo replied, "He's my son."

Isshin gasped comically before saying, "You got Rukia pregnant before you were married?"

Ichigo growled as he took the child away from his father and set him on a couch before punching the man, "NO, YOU IDIOT!"

"Then who did?" Was the next question that came from the idiot's mouth. Ichigo was about to punch his dad again, but a smaller fist beat him too it.

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia, who was looking quite pissed and behind her was Shiori, who had run over to her brother's prone form and was shaking him lightly.

"We ADOPTED the children, you fool." After that ice cold sentence she turned around to pick up Shiro and gave him to Ichigo, before taking her daughter's hand. "We will visit later. Goodbye."

After she let Ichigo and her children out, she slammed the door as hard as she could, and they began to make their way to their own house. While they were walking, Ichigo felt a slight tugging on his shirt. He looked down at Shiori, and she, knowing she had his attention, pointed to the sky, or more accurately, what was in the sky. Ichigo looked to his wife. He couldn't move because he was holding the boy. She gave him a slight nod before pulling her Gikongan from her pocket and assuming her Shinigami form.

Shiori, with a very confused face, was looking rapidly between the Rukia that was holding her hand and the Rukia fighting the hollow.

Ichigo was looking in fascination at this little girl who could not only see souls, but could see hollow and Shinigami as well. Rukia came back from her battle and before she could again merge with her gigai, she noticed the looks on both her husband's and daughter's faces. A slight moan brought all of them out of their thoughts. Simultaneously, the three of them, and the soul still in Rukia's gigai, looked at Shiro. Though clouded, the boy's blue-green eyes noticed that something was wrong with the scene that awaited him. He slowly looked at Rukia, not at her gigai, but at her soul. Rukia, as she reentered her gigai, realized that both of her new children had reiatsu that rivaled Ichigo's.

She looked at her husband, and told him that they needed take their family to Soul Society.

* * *

Ukitake, the Captain of Squad One and Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, was sitting at his desk, finishing up the mountains of paperwork that had been on his desk since early that morning, when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu come from the Senkaimon. It was soon followed by Rukia's reiatsu. The blood drained from Ukitake's face, because he felt something impossible follow Rukia. There was no way that this reiatsu signature could be here, let alone, be doubled. He immediately discarded his paperwork and ran out to meet the Squad 5 captain and his wife, along with the impossible twin reiatsu.

Ignoring his burning lungs, Ukitake ran as fast as he could to see what exactly was going on. As he was about to turn the corner something small and dark ran into him. He looked down only to see Momo slowly moving her head up to look at him, silent tears running down her cheeks. "So you noticed it too?" He asked softly, reaching his hand up his sleeve and bringing out a piece of candy to cheer her up.

"Is this a dream?" she sobbed in answer to his question, shakily taking the treat from his hands, "If so, I don't think I want to wake up."

Ukitake wasn't certain how Momo would react to whatever they may find but knew that they had to investigate this strange and yet at the same time familiar reiatsu. So, with that thought in mind, he gazed down at the young woman. "We need to check this out." Hinamori nodded, trying unsuccessfully to wipe away the tears flowing down her cheeks and smiled. She wasn't certain what they would encounter but a hopeful light shone in her brown eyes. They needed to know.

"Come." The word spoken by Ukitake was encouraging and the two Shinigami moved forward. Their progress was slow at first but as they drew closer to the reiatsu that they were following their steps became quicker. They were running by the time that they reached the spot where the grouping of reiatsu was located, Ukitake with a hand clutched to his chest, panting heavily, while Momo looked at him with concern.

They rounded the last corner and finally found Ichigo's group. Ukitake's eyes were immediately drawn to the two white haired children, the girl holding Rukia's hand and they boy carried in Ichigo's arms. Momo stared at only Shiro, seemingly lost in her memories. The twins, somewhat frightened by these strange people staring at them, tried their best to hide. Shiori let go of Rukia's hand and hid behind her legs. Shiro, being trapped in the confines of his father's arms, hid the only way he could, by hiding his face in Ichigo's shirt. Ukitake had apparently forgotten to breathe, which was quickly remedied by a bout of coughing that also reminded him of the fire in his lungs. Hinamori Momo didn't seem to hear the coughing or the voices of the concerned parents, she was only staring at the little boy carried by Ichigo. She was immediately taken back to that day. She started sobbing harder, her grief magnified from what it had been when she saw his lifeless body in her arms. Momo fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "Toshiro! No!" she whimpered, completely overcome by grief seven years old. She jerked back in surprise when a small, soft, cold hand touched her cheek. Brown met blue-green as Shiori, not knowing what was going on, tried to comfort the upset Shinigami.

Shiro, his parents, and Ukitake were staring at the scene in front of them, when Ukitake had a violent coughing fit. Rukia and Ichigo looked at him in alarm. Rukia put her hand on his shoulder. "We were on our way to go see Unohana, it might be best if you come with us."

Ukitake looked at her and nodded, his hand slowly lowering from his mouth. "Why were you on your way there? Are you injured?"

"We came here right after coming from my father's clinic," Ichigo started, "We had just adopted the children, when Shiro, the boy, started throwing up blood. Apparently he's been beaten by his previous parents and some other children. We are going to see Unohana to see if there is any way to take away some of his discomfort."

Ukitake's eyes hardened at this. Those poor children. He nodded tersely and started to lead them to Squad 4.

They made quite a strange party, as they walked. Ukitake, taking the lead, followed by Rukia and Ichigo, who was still carrying Shiro, and in the rear was Momo walking slowly holding on to Shiori's hand as the little girl led the older woman after her parents.

* * *

Rukia, Momo, Ichigo and Ukitake were sitting in Unohana's office, waiting for the report on Shiro. Shiori was trying to play with Ukitake, who was ecstatic with the attention she was giving him. A memory of Hitsugaya flashed across Ukitake's mind. He was so different from the twins. After that thought the Head Captain started playing with the three year old girl. He was in the middle of teaching her a Shinigami clapping game when Unohana came into the room, followed by Isane holding Shiro's hand. He got up from where he was playing on the floor, picked up Shiori, sat down on one of the chairs in the room, and put her on his lap. The rest of the room's current inhabitants listened to the soft, somewhat stern voice of the female captain speaking. "The doctor who took care of this boy did a wonderful job in treating him; however he missed a few of the slightly minor internal injuries. I suggest that this boy keep from stressful activities," she looked pointedly at Ichigo, "and rest."

Ichigo looked slightly offended that she thought he would put undue stress on his child.

Ukitake looked at the new parents, "I do have a few things I would like to discuss privately in my office."

Rukia looked somewhat unhappy that she would be leaving the twins behind and looked at Momo. "Would you mind watching Shiro and Shiori while we talk to Ukitake?"

Momo looked so incredibly happy at Rukia's suggestion that Ukitake and Isane just handed over the children to her, without waiting for her to reply.

* * *

Momo was walking up to the door of the Captain's room in squad 10. She had just asked the vice captain if she and her friends could visit and was told that Matsumoto was sleeping. She knocked at the door and waited. After a few minutes with no reply from inside, Momo opened the door and told the twins to stay in the hallway until she told them to come in. Looking into the room, she noticed Rangiku sleeping on top of the paperwork she was supposed to be filling out. Quietly she walked over to the sleeping captain and shook her awake. "Not sleepin' Hitsugaya-Taicho, hones'!" Rangiku muttered as she sat up slowly.

"I'm not Toshiro, Matsumoto-Taicho," Momo said to the groggy woman.

"Momo? Zat you?" Matsumoto said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes it's me. I brought some new friends with me," Momo said, choosing her words carefully, "Can I bring them in?" Finally awake, the captain nodded. "You can come in now!" Momo called out to the hallway.

The twins slowly walked into the room, hand in hand. Rangiku gasped. "Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

"I'm sorry Matsumoto-Taicho, but this is Shiro and Shiori, they are Rukia's and Ichigo's adopted children."

Within minutes the two women found themselves deep in conversation about the late Hitsugaya and reincarnation. Unbeknownst to them the twins had gotten a good view of Hyourinmaru hanging on the wall and had quietly dragged a chair up to it. They had gotten it down and it had split in twain when the women finally saw what the three year olds were holding. When the Zanpaktou split, the 4 foot blade had shortened by a foot and the twins found themselves holding twin Zanpaktou.

Momo hurriedly grabbed the swords from the children.

"Hyourinmaru," soft, ragged voices intoned.

The women turned to stare at the children, "What did you say?"

"Hyourinmaru. It said it's -" Shiori started.

"Name was, Hyourinmaru," Shiro finished.

Matsumoto, slightly interested in this, but found that she had to say something to the children so that they knew that they had done something wrong, hurriedly tried to confront and scold them. Shiro mistook this for something else and grabbed his sister and ran to a corner. He made sure she stayed in the corner before standing in front of her, with his arms spread perpendicular from his small body, and his eyes squeezed shut. He prepared for the beating to start, just as it had all his life.

The two women stood in shock. Both knew what he was doing and were angry at the adults who made these little children go through so much hell. Both were quite upset that he felt the need to do so now.

Shiro was getting confused. It usually didn't take this long for them to hurt him. He opened his eyes a crack and saw a flash of orange coming towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable, and got the shock of his short life as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his short frame. His eyes snapped open and saw Momo drop Hyourinmaru and start to move to where his sister was. He made a low warning growl. She stopped moving. There was no way he'd let them near his sister! He again was surprised when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shiori running. He turned his head and saw her hugging Momo's knees.

It was this moment when Ichigo and Rukia, who had been looking all over for their children, opened the door. The women hurriedly moved themselves from the children. Rukia walked over to Rangiku and Momo. "Would you both like to help me buy stuff for the twins today? We have nothing in our house fit for children their age. The twins will be left in the care of Ichigo and Ukitake."

Both women nodded rapidly, as Shiro and Shiori ran over to Ukitake. The white haired man moved himself so he was looking eye to eye with the children. Reaching into his sleeve once more he brought out a small mountain of candy for them. Identical expressions of excitement lit up the faces of the twins. To Ukitake's surprise, the children ignored the candy and tackled him.

* * *

A/N Finally finished! Next chapter we will get to see how well the men of soul society can deal with two troublemakers!

Much thanks to Allen the Musician for being my wonderful editor and the writer who's brilliant mind created the inspiring story in the first place!!!

Please review! It really makes my day to see reviews for my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

I am the sister of twisted luck. It took me forever to make some semblance of sense from the jumble of passwords she left. I'm sad to say that she was deployed and was killed in action two years ago. She was travelling and was on her way to Germany to get ready to come home, so all the things she had with her were destroyed. I wanted to let all of the people who read her work know. Thank You...


End file.
